SOS
by Afanfixx
Summary: This is a story based on the Spider-Man story that I see in my world. In between three characters Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. I already know how everything will work and how it will end, and I won't give up until I get there. I hope you guys like it and please write a review with ideas of what I can do in the story. Stay awesome, your friend Alice. Peace out fics


Chapter 1

There standing at the front of the door was Mary Jane Watson (or MJ) a bit nervous to enter Science (plus a little angry), but why? Be-cause Peter Parker was in that class! Peter Parker, was Mary Jane's "admirer" she didn't like him and she wished he would get the message… but at least she had her trusty BFF to drag her across the case! Mostly because she liked him so she just wanted him to not like Mary Jane so she can have another chance, her name is Gwen Stacy.

Mary Jane entered the classroom and literally almost fainted… the only seat was behind Peter! She staggered over to her seat and thought," I knew that I shouldn't have stayed that long outside the classroom!"

While her thoughts gave way, Peter turned around and flashed a stunning smile at Mary Jane then turned around as fast as lightning that just made her roll her eyes. Peter didn't really knew that she didn't like him, whenever Mary Jane showed negativity to Peter he would just consider that she was in a bad mood.

Mary Jane's phone chimed, she got a text from Gwen," I have a REALLY good idea for how he can stop bothering you! Meet me at table 47 during lunch, okay?" Table 47 is where they talk about all their ideas to get Peter away, 98% of them were a flop and the other ones… they forgot to try. But, who can blame him? Mary Jane was very attractive, she has red hair which is always pulled up in a pony-tail, red lips and a couple of freckles on her face.

She was SO bored of watching the back of Peter's brown haired head. Peter was as well attractive but not at least as attractive as her, he had brown hair that's a little spiky and a VERY handsome face but, none of that caught Mary Jane's attention. Then finally the bell rang and she got out of her seat but unfortunately she was about to make it out the door and die but Peter caught her just in time. "Hey", said Peter running his hand through his hair nervously, Mary Jane didn't respond but just pushed his shoulder so she can pass and also made Peter lose balance but he didn't fall.

Lunch came and he sat across Gwen at table 47, like she said, and started poking her pasta with her fork. "Peter?" , said Gwen with a worried look trying to see the face of her friend. Gwen was blond with a black hairband, and a really pretty face but, not attractive, she was also a really good actor. "I know what we can do… ready?" Mary Jane nodded obviously interested," We can prank him like put gum in his hair, trip him, dump water in him you know that kind of stuff."

"Like, mean things?" Mary Jane said quietly. Gwen nodded which made Mary Jane smile," Let's do it then!" she said.

Prank 1: a sticky situation

Mary Jane was so nervous but also so excited when she entered science. Peter was watching her take her seat with a huge smile, which was creeping Mary Jane out a little bit… but remembering what she was going to do she fought against it and sat down. When she sat down she took out her gum and started to chew, it was flavorless when she took it out of her mouth. Once the coast was clear she put the chewed up, flavorless, sticky gum right on top of the little spike covering up his scalp. Then started to giggle quietly, thank god nobody sits next to her or she would have been screwed! Suddenly, she remembered about the person BEHIND her! She turned around quickly and sighed with relief, absent.

Prank 2: soaked

Ditching LA, Mary Jane went to Peter's PE class for prank 2, she went over to the BOYS' locker room and opened Peter's locker just a crack so she can put the bucket of water on top. When Peter entered the locker room he went to his locker, obviously. Thank god he was not tall enough to see the bucket of water, he opened the locker and the water soaked all his brown hair and his shirt was soaked, which he whipped of revealing muscles and abs that can make a girl faint-even Mary Jane was feeling a little dizzy- and bad…

At lunch the following day, she told Gwen "I don't know if I can prank him anymore… ", said Mary Jane messing with her fingers nervously, Gwen raised her eyebrow "Are you feeling bad about this?", said Gwen worriedly. Mary Jane nodded. Gwen suddenly looked alert like there was a serial killer standing behind Mary Jane, she was even getting out of her seat "No, no, no you can't change your mind, NOW! ", Gwen was seriously about to scream. "Um…well I'm not sure because well I'm starting to feel… bad. ", said Mary Jane now feeling as nervous as ever and starting to play with her apple red hair and her fingers were sweating really bad. "Do you like him now? After about 27 pranks? ", said Gwen, they had done 28 pranks already and all of them had been a success… so far. Gwen was leaving the lunch room her butterscotch hair getting tangled by her fantastic speed, Mary Jane following close behind. They stopped at Mary Jane's locker, azure –she always loved that color-, Gwen looked at Mary Jane with a worried mixed with nervous look and her eyes were screaming 'open it!' so accepting the request she opened the locker and found a bunch of hearts and lovey things, it looked like Valentine's Day threw up in her locker. Mary Jane could feel the shock and blush she had, she was sure she looked silly. Just then Peter closed her locker and said," Do you like it? ". She was too shocked too answer so she just nodded and made a weird noise, which just made Peter laugh. "Ok, cool. So how about I take you out? Like my girlfriend. ", said Peter with a smile. Mary Jane was blushing really hard and she felt it along with a really stupid smile so, again, she nodded. Peter was smiling really huge and nodding for about… 7 times then they both started to blush a little bit. Gwen was standing in shock.

Mary Jane made a promise at the begin of their little "squad" that she will never date -or like- Peter until Gwen didn't like him anymore… pretty selfish but it was ok with Mary Jane, WAS. Gwen was dazed by that little memory and was startled from her tracks… and suddenly felt the urge to destroy Mary Jane, end the friendship between them. What Gwen was feeling in the burning hopes of her stomach was… jealousy and something she never knew she would feel in a really long time… revenge.

Mary Jane was at her house feeling light as a butterfly and her stomach was burning, she couldn't wait to go on her first date with Peter! Suddenly she got a text from Peter, " _want to go out? I know a legit place at the park but that will be a surprise! 3 Peter"_ This just made Mary Jane laugh, " _sure, we/you can take out the trash tonight! But first you need to learn to not write texts as emails, no offense. See you… when?". "Tomorrow? ,"_ wrote Peter and just when she was about to write ok Gwen texted her, " _I don't think so… you CAN'T date Peter, remember your promise? Give it up you don't love him! Give him back, or I will myself… do you think he will like the story of all the pranks you did to him? Meet me at table 47 at lunch tomorrow. "._ At first Mary Jane thought this was way too long to be a text, probably an email. And second what the heck? She couldn't do that, just black mail her for no good reason! #rude! Mary Jane decided to ignore it, they are seniors she needs to be more mature about this, Gwen. She heard a noise upstairs and rushed to it mostly because nobody was in the house besides her. And saw a figure jump out the window and blood writing **you can't manage for two…** whatever that meant she was forced to clean up or her mom will have a heart attack. On her way downstairs thee creaky steps made SO much noise, she could maybe hear it from China! Then there was a shadowy figure that probably the one that jumped out her window, its hair was covering its face and the figure looked like enchantress from "the suicide squad". Mary Jane blinked her eyes in disbelief then the figure was gone she took out her phone and decided to text Peter back " _ok"_ simple. Then she was worried about the creature then went to her room and the figure was sitting down on Mary Jane's bed calmly while Mary Jane was freaking out about… HER! And the giant word **NO** was above her head and it looks like she cleaned the previous word with her body because she was soaked with blood but it didn't get on the turquoise bed, thank god! Then of course she disappeared she wasn't comfortable then she turned around and saw Gwen.


End file.
